


A Knight To Remember

by seriestrash



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriestrash/pseuds/seriestrash
Summary: TJ and Cyrus accidentally wear matching halloween costumes.





	A Knight To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on tumblr.

It’s Jefferson Middle School’s Annual Night of Horrors. A spooktacular event that happens on the Friday closest to halloween each year. It’s a festive celebration held out on the schools sports field. With a hay bale maze and a dance under the stars. Cyrus had been looking forward to the night for quite sometime but Andi and Buffy having to cancel last minute really put a dampener on the mood.

All dressed in white, Cyrus sulks through the decorative spooky iron gates. His fellow peers all loiter around in their costumes, either chatting, dancing or playing a few of the halloween themed games that were set up. 

It’s only a second later that he’s greeted by Jonah dressed in his Space Otters uniform, although he had gone to the effort of zombifying himself. Cyrus felt relived that he’d have a friend to hang out with but unfortunately, Cyrus connected with Jonah for all of five minutes before the popular ultimate frisbee player is whisked away by some other friends.

Feeling quite isolated, Cyrus contemplates just going home but he decides to trudge through the hay bale maze first. At the entrance of the maze, Cyrus nervously fiddles with the elastic straps of the feathery wings he’s wearing. Suddenly he was questioning his plan as the maze felt eerie and the fact that Cyrus could hear some nervous laughter and squeals from deeper in the maze wasn’t exactly convincing him to go in either. Cyrus holds his right arm out and gently drags his fingers across they wall of hay as he walks. 

Cyrus takes slow and careful steps, the deeper he gets into the maze the more anxious he felt. Cyrus could still hear people yelp in fright which sent panic through him as this was supposed to be a harmless, scare free maze. 

When Cyrus rounds a corner a creepy looking scarecrow catches his eye causing him to jump. Cyrus holds his hand to his pounding chest for a second and catches his breath before placing his right arm to the wall again and continuing through the maze. 

Another few turns and Cyrus reaches the centre of the maze, it has a little clearing before you can choose left or right to continue. Cyrus catches up to a few girls from the 6th grade giggling nervously as they went off in the right direction. Cyrus stops so he didn’t awkwardly trail behind them. 

Cyrus jumps in place again when a armoured knight hidden in the corner catches his eye. Cyrus curses at himself for being so jumpy. Then Cyrus looks closer at the figure standing still and deduces it’s not a prop at all. 

“Very funny.” Cyrus folds his arms, “What’s the plan, you turn your head a little and then you watch me be spooked?” 

The knight remains still and Cyrus tries to not back down. “Is that why I keep hearing everyone scream?” Cyrus continues to eye the stiff knight. Bravely Cyrus steps closer but when the knight steps closer too with a frightful “boo”, Cyrus reacts in his usual jumpy manner. 

“I knew-” Cyrus lets out a groan as he was frustrated and embarrassed. 

The knights laughter is muffled behind his helmet, as are his words, “You’re always so jumpy, Cyrus.” 

Cyrus knits his brows together at the knight calling him out by name, “TJ?” 

“Surprise.” TJ pulls his helmet off with a little difficulty. 

“TJ.” Cyrus says again with a little slap on the arm of TJ’s costume after confirming it was in fact his friend. 

“Hey, Underdog.” TJ grins widely. 

“Why are you hiding in the centre of the maze scaring people?” Cyrus questions and all nerves had dissipated in the presence of TJ. 

“It’s fun.” TJ shrugs. “I got lost in the maze at first and this costume is uncomfortable so I stopped and started scaring people instead.” 

Cyrus shakes his head with a laugh. “It might be uncomfortable but I like you’re costume.” Cyrus admires TJ’s armoured look.   
“Thanks.” TJ looks away embarrassed. “My mom made me try it on at the costume store and then she started crying and telling me I looked handsome so I got it to make her stop.”

Cyrus laughs softly at that. 

“I like your costume too.” TJ gently flicks Cyrus’s feathery angel wings. “An angel, how sweet.” He adds in an almost teasing manner. 

Cyrus lets out a deflated sigh, “Don’t even get me started about my costume.”   
“Why?” TJ is intrigued. 

“It was supposed to be a group thing with Andi and Buffy. Buffy was the devil and we had this whole ‘Andi’s conscience’ bit going.” Cyrus explains. 

“They decided against it last minute?” TJ tries to make sense of why Cyrus is disappointed. 

“No, they decided to get sushi without me.” Cyrus folds his arms. 

“Alright, you lost me.” TJ laughs quietly. 

“They got food poisoning.” Cyrus pouts. 

“Oh, that sucks.” TJ frowns, “I hope they’re not feeling too bad.” 

“Me too.” Cyrus drops his folded arms. 

“Oh good, for a second there I thought you were disappointed you didn’t have food poisoning too.” TJ jokes lightly. 

“I’m disappointed I won't get to go to the new waterpark.” Cyrus sulks.

“You guys were going to enter the group costume competition?” TJ questions knowingly. 

“Yes.” Cyrus sighs.

“It’s getting too cold for the waterpark now anyway,” TJ tries to cheer him up. 

“They’re water is heated.” Cyrus says dramatically. 

“You can still enter on your own.” TJ says encouragingly. 

“The prize is different for the single costumes and an angel just on it’s own?” Cyrus scoffs, “How original.” 

TJ takes a moment to try and think of something to say that would make Cyrus feel better but he came up empty.   
“You have a chance at the single prize though.” Cyrus says kindly, “Your mom was right, you do look very handsome.” Cyrus pretends like he was going to pinch TJ’s cheek to which TJ swats Cyrus’s hand away and rolls his eyes to mask how nervous and embarrassed that made him. 

TJ’s embarrassment over Cyrus’s comment quickly fades when a thought comes to his mind. “We could enter the costume competition together.”   
Cyrus coaxes his head in confusion. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never seen Romeo and Juliet?” TJ is surprised. 

It takes a second but it clicks in Cyrus’s brain. Baz Luhrmann’s, Romeo + Juliet featuring an angel winged Juliet and a knightly Romeo at a costume party. “Oh,” he laughs that it took as long as it did, “Of course. I’ve definitely seen the movie. You have?” Cyrus is a little surprised.   
“Because I’m the basketball guy I can’t be cultured?” TJ pretends to be offended but breaks with a laugh quickly, “I watched it for English last semester. It’s super depressing, I even cried a little bit.”   
Cyrus smiles to himself that TJ wasn’t embarrassed about sharing that. “You really want to enter together?” Cyrus is dubious, “Wouldn’t that be a little weird?” 

“Why?” TJ shrugs, “And if you say because we’re both guys I’ll be really disappointed.” 

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Cyrus mumbles even though he was definitely going to say that. 

“People gender bend costumes all the time.” TJ states unfazed.

“Alright, I guess I’m Juliet then.” Cyrus laughs and TJ smiles. “But if we’re entering as this iconic version of the star-crossed lovers then we’re doing it correctly.” Cyrus holds his hands up and takes a step closer to TJ, making the basketball captain step back nervously. 

“What are you doing?” TJ holds out his hands defensively. 

“If you’re going to be a young Leo, we’re definitely getting the hair right.” Cyrus wiggles his fingers. 

“Do I have to?” TJ pouts. 

“I really want to go to go to the waterpark.” Cyrus says. “Don't you want to come to the waterpark with me?” Cyrus wears a puppy dog expression. 

“Fine.” TJ admits defeat quickly and allows Cyrus to play with his hair, leaving him with young Leo’s signature side parted do. 

“Perfect.” Cyrus says once he’s finished. 

“We should probably get out of this maze and sign our names up for the costume competition before it’s too late.” TJ highlights. 

“Right.” Cyrus nods and holds out his right arm and places it against the hay bale. 

“What are you doing?” TJ questions. 

“If you keep one hand against the wall of the maze at all times you’ll solve it without getting lost.” Cyrus explains. 

TJ furrows his brows together, “Way to suck all the fun out of it,” he laughs.   
“Excuse me for not wanting to get lost.” Cyrus frowns. 

“That’s half the fun,” TJ shakes his head at Cyrus, “Rigging it so you get out is just boring. Come on, hand off the wall,” TJ tugs at Cyrus’s arm, “We’re finishing the maze the way everyone should.”   
“Helplessly?” Cyrus asks dramatically.

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you hold my hand if you get too scared.” TJ jokes but it makes Cyrus nervous.

TJ forces Cyrus to choose left or right - without having a hand to the wall - and the two go on their way. Cyrus erupts in laughter at how squeaky TJ’s costume was once they started walking, earning him a playful shove from TJ. It took a while but the two made it out of the maze together eventually. At one point Cyrus could have sworn TJ was making them take the same wrong turns again but Cyrus didn’t say anything because he was having so much fun.   
The two boys stick together for the whole night. They had to parade around in their matching costumes together as a way to drum up attention for a win but really that was just an excuse for the two to spend more time together.   
The reimagined Romeo and Juliet take out first place for the group costume prize seeing Cyrus happily win the waterpark tickets he desperately wanted. TJ offered to give up his ticket so Cyrus could take Andi or Buffy with him but Cyrus refuses that idea and insists they go together, which TJ definitely didn't have an issue with.

Cyrus returns home that night on a high. His face hurt from smiling and he laid away in bed thinking about how he and TJ accidentally showed up in the perfect couples costume and how casual TJ was about them being viewed that way. A very happy coincidence indeed. 

The whole Romeo and Juliet thing stuck around as a joke between the pair for quite sometime, they’d alway joke about being soulmates, that was until the whole couple thing became less of a joke and more of a reality for the young pair. After that they liked to compare themselves to couples that have a happier ending.


End file.
